Plus que jamais un monstre
by Siobhanuts
Summary: Les choses ont toujours été ainsi. Depuis le début. Depuis ma naissance. Les regards de haine, d'indifférence, de peur, de mépris. Tout ça, quoi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un pieux que mon ancien ami vient de me planter en plein cœur avant de disparaître.


Les choses ont toujours été ainsi. Depuis le début. Depuis ma naissance. Les regards de haine, d'indifférence, de peur, de mépris. Tout ça, quoi. Je n'étais pas comme les autres. Je ne le suis toujours pas. Après tout, pourquoi ça changerait, hein ? Je suis le porteur de cet être qui a causé tant de douleur ; a fait couler tant de sang. En fait, les gens ne me voient pas. Ils ne voient que le monstre qui sommeil dans ce corps d'homme. Je ne suis qu'un réceptacle, alors pourquoi s'attarder sur ma personne ? Pourquoi prêter attention à ce que je suis ? Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. A croire que c'est la seule chose d'écrite sur mon visage. Peut être est-ce à cause de mes « moustaches »... J'ai bien essayé de les gommer. J'ai passé des heures, étant enfant, à me frotter les joues, à en arracher la peau, jusqu'au sang. Elles ne disparurent pas. J'ai fait avec, ou presque. Je baisse bien trop souvent la tête lorsque je croise quelqu'un pour pouvoir affirmer que j'ai totalement accepté ces fines trainées blanches -cadeau du renard à neuf queues. Enfin, qu'elles soient là ou non, ne change rien. Je ne reste pas moins un monstre.

Lorsque mes yeux rencontrent mon reflet dans une glace quelconque, je n'y vois qu'un être abjecte. Merci vous autres. Vos ressentiments ont déteint sur moi. Je me blâme parfois. Je me déteste souvent. Il n'y a que ça à faire. Entrer dans leur jeu ; justifier leurs actions ; trouver des excuses à ce comportement pour me sentir un peu moins misérable. Ça ne marche pas vraiment, mais d'une certaine manière, j'en ai vraiment besoin. C'est une nécessité, de me dire que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour attirer sur moi tant de regards froids. Parce que... Parce qu'on ne se comporte pas comme ça avec un innocent, n'est-ce pas ? Douloureuse illusion à laquelle je m'accroche de toutes mes forces.

Il me semble que la solitude soit la pire chose qui existe. C'est une lente torture qu'ils savourent, mine de rien. Écarter un nuisible n'a rien de condamnable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'ils se disent, excusant leurs actes. Il faut bien ça pour protéger nos enfants ! Mais moi, je ne leur veux aucun mal. Je veux juste être vu. Je veux juste qu'on me regarde, _moi. _Ça doit être trop demandé. Alors je reste seul et j'observe les gens vivre de loin, dissimulé par l'ombre d'un arbre. Invisible de tous. Comme toujours.

J'ai depuis longtemps renoncé à faire l'idiot pour attirer l'attention des autres. J'ai depuis longtemps renoncé à sourire. J'en ai marre de faire semblant d'être heureux, de croire qu'un jour la lumière remplacera les ténèbres. Tous ces trucs, c'est bon pour les contes de fées, pour les histoires de midinettes. La douleur est toujours là, et la fin heureuse n'a que trop tardé pour que je puisse espérer encore. Non. Je n'attends plus rien de cette vie. Je me contente de disparaître doucement, m'enfoncer dans le froid glacial de cette solitude forcée. Elle est, aujourd'hui, ma meilleurs amie. La seule qui ne m'ait jamais trahis. Pas comme les autres.

A une certaine époque, je cru avoir des amis. La photo de l'équipe sept trône -couverte d'une fine couche de poussière- sur ma table de nuit. Je l'ai beaucoup contemplée, rêvant de ces temps heureux. Aujourd'hui, je ne la vois plus. C'est juste un objet, posé là avec négligence. Après tout, vivre dans le passé ne m'a rien apporté de bon. Ça ne rendait les choses que plus douloureuses. Et tout ça... Tout ça, c'est de _sa_ faute. Il s'est enfuit, me laissant là, comme un gland. Il est partit, étalant dans son sillage toute mon impuissance et ma laideur. C'est de sa faute, si à l'époque j'avais montré au grand jour ce visage de monstre. Après... Tous ce sont détournés de moi. Tu aurais dû me tuer, pauv' con ! Mais non. Comme tous les autres, t'as préféré me voir souffrir et m'éteindre tout doucement.

« Sasuke, tout ça c'est de ta faute... »

Je roule sur le dos, mes avant-bras reposant sur mon visage fatigué. J'ai envie de pleurer ; de hurler toute ma colère et ma frustration. Aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Aucune larme ne perle dans le coin de mes yeux. Les rivières salées se sont taris depuis bien longtemps. Je laisse échapper une plainte douloureuse, en me demandant ce que je fais encore dans ce monde.

J'aurais sûrement dû partir, comme avait fait l'autre. Je n'en ai pas eu la force. Ici, parfois, on me regarde. Dehors, j'aurais été totalement seul. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de faire ce plaisir aux autres. Ils n'attendent que ça, que je devienne un déserteur et avoir enfin l'occasion de me mettre à mort.

« Tu es pitoyable, Naruto. »

Je ne bouge pas. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux en entendant cette voix que je ne connais que trop bien. Elle est toujours là, quand je suis au plus mal, pour m'enfoncer un peu plus. Comme si je ne touchais pas déjà le fond ; comme si j'avais besoin qu'_il_ vienne me rappeler tout ça. Si ça n'avait pas été une illusion, je me serais déjà levé pour casser la jolie gueule du brun et déverser sur lui toute cette colère qui me tord le ventre.

Pourquoi mon subconscient a choisi la voix de mon meilleur ami et rival de l'époque ? Peut être pour me torturer un peu plus. Sasuke était populaire. Il attirait les gens. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire le moindre effort pour être vu. Pas comme moi.

Aujourd'hui les gens pensent qu'il est partit à cause moi et je le hais pour ça.

« Ta gueule ! »

Un bref éclat de rire raisonne dans la pièce.

« Tu n'est pas très sympa. Moi qui viens gentiment te tenir compagnie, pour que tu te sentes un peu moins seul... Tu devrais me remercier pour ça. »

Toujours ce ton hautin qui m'insupporte. Il se croit si supérieur aux autres ; à moi. Ma mâchoire se contracte d'agacement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Casse-toi, putain. Sors de ma vie ou du peu qu'il en reste. C'est quoi ? Un jeu ? Tu n'es pas assez satisfait de ton œuvre ? Je ne souffre pas encore assez à ton goût ? »

Ma voix se brise, tandis que je me retrouve sur le ventre, étouffant mes plaintes dans mon oreiller. Et ces fichues larmes qui refusent toujours de couler. Pourtant, ça me ferait tellement de bien, de me vider un peu ; de ne plus sentir cet arrière goût d'amertume.

D'un coup, un souffle chaud me chatouille la nuque, tandis qu'un doigt glisse le long de mon flanc. J'écarquille les yeux et me retourne brusquement pour rencontrer des pupilles noires qui me fixent, moqueuses. Devant mon air abasourdi les lèvres rosées s'étirent en un sourire amusé, adoucissant pour un instant les traits fins de Sasuke.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais parler seul ? Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne l'avais cru. »

D'un mouvement souple, il se retrouve sur moi, asseyant son poids sur mes hanches. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je n'arrive même pas à me débattre. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est « Pourquoi ? ». Je retiens mon souffle, le fixant du regard, attendant presque que ses doigts fins viennent s'enrouler autour de mon cou en une délicieuse pression. Tue moi, Sasuke. Vas-y !

Le brun semble deviner mes pensés et éclate de rire en secouant la tête.

« Pas encore, souffle-il dans le creux de mon cou. »

Ses lèvres se saisissent de ma peau fine, courant le long de ma mâchoire, de ma pomme d'Adam, tout en retenant mes poignets, pour éviter que je ne proteste. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je n'en ai pas la force. Un frisson remonte le long de mon échine, alors que je savoure la chaleur que ce corps m'offre.

Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne m'avait prêté autant d'attention, que je suis incapable de rejeter cet être que je hais tant. Je ne ressens, à cet instant, même pas le besoin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Je veux juste profiter de ce moment de douceur qui m'avait tant manqué ces dernières années. Qu'importe les raisons ! Juste un peu, juste cette nuit. Je ne demande rien d'autre.

Mon corps se détend doucement sous la caresse de cette bouche et je ferme les yeux. Les mains du bruns desserrent leur poigne et remontent le long de mes bras, pour venir se perdre sur mon torse y dessinant d'étranges arabesques, avant de venir se saisir des deux halos rosés, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts fins. Je courbe l'échine, sensible à ce geste indécent. Ma respiration s'accélère légèrement, tandis qu'il vient cueillir un téton de ses lèvres. Sasuke se joue de moi, je le sais, et pourtant... Je me laisse faire. Je ne peux contrôler la chaleur qui se répand doucement au niveau de mon bas ventre. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne ; j'ai envie de m'oublier entre ses bras ; j'ai envie de mourir dans un soupir de plaisir.

Ma bouche tente de trouver celle de mon amant, mais il se dérobe à chaque fois, comme si l'union de nos lèvres pourrait signifier qu'il a des sentiment pour moi, qu'il ne fait pas que jouer, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. L'absence de baisers rend cette étreinte très étrange, presque froide, mais ce n'est pas grave. On me touche. On me regarde. Et l'important c'est ça.

Sasuke fait doucement glisser mon caleçon, me chatouillant au passage l'aine. La pointe d'une langue vient taquiner ma virilité douloureusement tendue : un gémissement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Plus vite, Sasuke. S'il te plait. Je le supplie du regard. Il s'en amuse et recule déjà.

« Mon pauvre Naruto, tu y as cru ? Toujours aussi naïf. Franchement, qui voudrait d'un monstre comme toi ? »

C'est un pieux que mon ancien ami vient de me planter en plein cœur avant de disparaître, riant avec légèreté. Il doit être fier d'avoir réussi à me détruire un peu plus. Je me redresse, la respiration coupée, alors que, pour la première fois en trois mois, mes larmes se mettent à couler. J'agrippe le drap, déversant toute ma frustration et ma douleur en une plainte salée. Je cris. Je les traite tous de salauds.

Je disparais, laissant la colère dévastatrice de Kyûbi prendre ma place. Ils n'ont qu'à tous mourir, l'enfer est vaste.

Ma peine est trop grande pour que je puisse contrôler mes actes. Je m'en fou. A la neuvième queue, je mourrais, moi aussi.

Au loin, j'entends Sasuke rire. Il est heureux ; ma fin est proche.


End file.
